


Rage, Rewards, and Reciprocation

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Funny, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Keith did a great service for this planet's royal family, and they insist on offering him an honorarium for it. Though he himself is not entirely surehowbeing chased by murderous, giant waterfowl can be construed as a reward. . .
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2020)





	Rage, Rewards, and Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my annual Valentine's Spectacular fluffy soulmate project, and the first time I've ever written this AU (it may be the last time as well, we shall see; I wanted to do it at least once) largely because of my dear friend [Mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse), who loves it. XD
> 
> This is the third anniversary of the very first Sheith fic I wrote (which is also the first Voltron fic I wrote, and the beginning of the Heart Flower AU) being written and posted, in my first Valentine's Spectacular - it is also my 100th Sheith fic. ^.^

Keith spun his knife around his hand and twisted through another drill, lunging, focused on the patterns and the weight of the blade in his hand, heavier now that he could shift it to its full length and back. A new pattern to learn.

“So how did it go?”

Keith sighed, glad he was _used_ to the others, especially Lance, interrupting him, or he might have just risked either dropping his blade or, more likely, cutting himself with it.

“How did what go?” Keith asked, glancing over at Lance, who was lounging on the low rock wall nearby.

“The audience with the royals or whatever!” Lance waved a hand. “Didn’t they want to thank you for what you did?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Keith shrugged and moved into the next drill. “I told them it was no big deal, we just want to help everyone the Galra Empire has pressed.”

“You saved a baby prince but _it’s no big deal_?” Lance groaned. “Keith, you could have- They’ve been resisting joining the alliance, you could have used that to sell it to them!”

“Their _kid_ was in danger!” Keith snapped, frowning. “I didn’t even know he was a prince then. And I would have saved him either way, and I’m _not_ going to try to,” he gestured with his blade, “push anyone into political stuff. They tried to give me something but I said it was all right. Honestly, they didn’t even need to thank me.” he added, though he hadn’t told _them_ that, it would have been really rude.

“No don’t even worry about a thank you. For charging through like two squads of Galra drones and a full squad of-” Lance flopped dramatically backwards over the wall. “ _Keith._ Keith.”

“Lance.” Keith returned, frowning a bit more, feeling like he was missing something.

“You didn’t even have to _push_ them,” Lance said, waving a hand above himself without sitting up, “just _point out the benefits_ , such as, you know, _rescues_ -”

A violent hissing sound made Keith turn curiously, tuning out Lance’s words, only to yelp as something caught hold of his calf with a spiky, grinding viselike pressure. Keith held his blade up and level, away from the-

“Is that a _goose_?” Lance asked behind him as he tried to pry the beak off his leg. It certainly _looked_ like a goose, if not quite the colours he vaguely recalled from earth and maybe a bit bigger. Keith managed to get the beak off himself only to get battered about the legs with the goose’s wings. “What the fuck that’s-”

“Get _off_.” Keith huffed, darting back only to find the goose charging after him.

“HONK!”

“Back off!” Keith shouted, pointing with his blade, though he kept it high. The goose _charged_ , one wing slamming into his thigh and sparking a throbbing ache there that was _definitely_ going to be a nasty bruise. Keith shoved it back with his foot and got his calf and ankle bitten repeatedly for his trouble.

Lance, the bastard, was _laughing_ so hard he had fallen backwards over the rock wall and was now wheezing on the other side of it, out of sight.

Keith darted away, the goose determinedly following him, still hissing and honking like the wrath of a thousand angry waterfowl condensed into one feathery black-and-grey body. It bit at him, honking and slamming its solid wings into his legs, nearly knocking him off his feet from time to time, and Keith kept moving, looking for an opportunity to get out of reach or outpace it, since it wouldn’t be shoved away.

Keith managed to push it back once and it _did_ knock him on his ass when it caught up with him again after, leading to a dizzying buffeting around the head, at least a dozen more solid bruises, and feathers _everywhere_. Keith was panting when he managed to haul himself back to his feet, and the goose bit him again.

Keith cursed at it, and felt more than justified. His forearm throbbed where he had sliced himself on his blade as he tumbled on the ground with a goose in his face, and he sheathed it even as he dodged again.

“What the fuck do you want?” Keith muttered under his breath, and the goose almost _shrieked_ a honk, wings flaring, chasing after him.

“ _Fuck._ ” Keith scrambled backwards, twisting hurriedly so he could see where he was going, even if it meant taking his eyes off the goose. It was only a few moments later. . .

Keith glanced around cautiously, netted another bite to his thigh as he slowed, and then the goose was gone. Keith looked around warily, rubbing his thigh. The cursed thing didn’t appear, even when he stopped moving entirely.

“What the fuck was that about!” Keith shouted, kicking the rocks at his feet.

“Keith?”

Keith jumped, head snapping to the side.

“Keith, are you all right?” Shiro called, and Keith smiled slightly, heading towards his friend’s voice.

“I’m . . . fine.” Keith lifted his arm and eyed the bloody gash there, then shrugged. He turned around another low rock wall like the one he had left Lance behind and made it two steps before he froze. “ _Shiro._ ”

“Keith?” Shiro returned cautiously. He was sitting on a rock, the _horrid goose cosied up to him_ , with its head in his lap, being _fucking petted_.

Keith stared, vaguely aware that his jaw was open.

“Keith, are you all right?” Shiro asked again, and Keith jabbed a hand towards the goose.

“What _the fuck_.”

Shiro was nudging the goose aside, and it hissed huffily but didn’t so much as fluff its wings at him as he rose. “Keith you look. . . What happened?”

“The fucking goose happened!” Keith shouted, pointed at it. “A lot! I-”

“You’re bleeding!” Shiro crossed the distance between them in several quick strides, reaching for Keith’s arm. “Wait, the goose? What on-”

Keith yelped as something shoved at the backs of his thighs and he stumbled into Shiro. He caught Keith easily, and Keith coughed, ducking his head and getting his feet under him again. He looked around and found the goose looking _smug_ behind him.

Keith paused. Probably the goose didn’t look smug. Probably he just _really disliked it_.

“The goose hurt you?” Shiro asked, and he was frowning, jaw set and eyes fierce, when Keith looked back up at him.

Keith swallowed. “Ah. . .”

“A true champion! So swiftly to find his soul’s mate!”

Keith froze and Shiro’s hand on his uninjured arm tightened. They both turned to find one of the royal family - an uncle of the baby prince Keith had returned safely home - standing nearby, his skin fluorescing into ever more brilliant shades of blue as he clasped his hands together. There were a dozen more of his people approaching as well, and the goose honked fiercely and waddled over to one wearing an elaborate headdress, black with grey barring to match the goose’s plumage.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said politely, stepping away from Keith but not releasing his arm, “but what are you speaking about?”

“Paladin, you did us a great service, and more, you asked for no reward - denied all recognition for your great deed!” The prince, A’akshi - when he’d been introduced there had been far too many clicks in his name for Keith to pronounce quite right, though he’d tried - clapped his hands together. “We could not allow you to go unrecognised.”

Keith pressed his lips together warily. “I truly do not need any recognition, I am only glad I could help your family.” he said honestly, and Shiro squeezed his arm. He glanced up to see Shiro smiling at him.

“A champion!”

Keith jumped at the cry echoing from a few voices around them.

“We understand your devotion to your calling as a champion.” A’akshi said, seemingly only _happier_ at Keith’s denial. “My family and I could not allow you to go without any recognition of the great works you do, however. We asked for the blessing of Herbert and the great sage-priests agreed that you were most worthy - and so you have proved it, by coming together so quickly!”

The alien wearing the grey and black headdress smiled and clasped his hands, bowing slightly. “Truly we are honoured to find ourselves assisting such a great soul and the match to bond them!”

“. . .what?” Keith asked tentatively.

“I’m sorry, Herbert? Blessing?” Shiro continued slowly, then smiled politely. “We’re unfamiliar with your planet and your ways, my apologies.”

“Herbert,” A’akshi gestured to the goose, “is one of a brilliant and honoured lineage, tended by the sage-priests who make our requests to those great ones, honours granted by them to those who have proven greatness of soul or pleaded for the opportunity to be matched by Herbert or one like him!”

“Matched?” Keith questioned carefully.

The sage-priest stepped forwards, the goose at his side, looking, once again, _very smug_. Given the company they were in and what they were saying, Keith resisted the impulse to glare at it.

“I am Tk’annit, a sage-priest of the H’mikkt Hr’ktrr; we have for time out of mind guided and requested of the great ones such as Herbert to assist those worthy in finding their soul’s matches.” Tk’annit said, and Keith blinked, brows drawing together.

“Are you talking about. . .” Shiro hesitated, and Keith looked up at him, not realising until their sides brushed that he had moved closer. Shiro cleared his throat, cheeks flushing faintly rosy. “Soulmates?”

“Oh, good, your people also know such a concept!” A’akshi said brightly. “My sister wished to grant you the opportunity to find yours, Paladin Keith, as a gesture of our esteem for you. Herbert is the very one who guided my sister to her soul’s match, many years ago.” he added with a warm smile.

“Soulmates.” Keith repeated, and strangled down anything else he might have said.

“We know the concept,” Shiro said evenly, “but we don’t. . .”

“There’s nothing like Herbert on our planet.” Keith filled in helpfully, rubbing Shiro’s back steadyingly. “We didn’t know that was. . .”

“We’ll get started on the wedding!”

Keith choked, and Shiro went steel-stiff beside him.

“Would you allow me to further explain the wondrous magic of the H’mikkt Hr’ktrr to you, our esteemed guests?” A’akshi deftly interrupted. “. . .perhaps after someone takes a look at your injuries, Paladin Keith?”

“That might be best.” Keith said awkwardly. “If, ah, you wouldn’t mind?”

His voice didn’t sound quite right, but he couldn’t quite get it back to normal, either. He really didn’t think that was his fault, considering.

“Certainly! Please, come with me.” A’akshi gestured invitingly. “Great Tk’annit, thank you and thank you, Herbert, for your gracious service to this most-deserving champion.” He clasped his hands and bowed, and the _fucking goose bowed back_.

Keith shook his head slightly, then nudged Shiro to come along with him, clasping his friend’s forearm. Shiro stayed close as they followed A’akshi away, the rest of the small crowd dispersing, some of them looking rather disappointed - Herbert led the way imperiously ahead of the sage-priest, who trailed behind him politely.

Heading the opposite direction, A’akshi led them back to the palace where Keith had spent much of his morning - and far too much of the past week, really. Keith denied needing any medical attention for his bruises and scrapes, or the no-longer-bleeding slash he had inadvertently dealt himself with his blade, and A’akshi brought them through into a small room filled with plants and chirruping, drably-coloured birds. A servant brought in food and something Keith was pretty sure wasn’t tea or coffee but seemed to be close enough, and the prince invited them to join him for refreshments.

Neither of them did more than pick at the snacks, too much in shock, but A’akshi happily expounded upon the honoured Herbert and his purpose a little more - and why the use of the not-geese like him usually resulted in _wedding plans_ being immediately made. It had been an honour from the queen to ask that Herbert be sent to Keith, and an unusual one, but everyone seemed to be delighted that it had worked for him as well.

Everyone except. . . Keith wasn’t exactly sure how _he_ felt about it, and Shiro had said very little himself.

Fuck. _Shiro._ Soul’s match.

Keith grabbed his cup of the not actually coffee and nearly inhaled it as he tried to hide his face behind it and take a sip. He coughed a little as the too-hurried drink he’d taken tickled at the back of his throat and nearly went down his windpipe. A’akshi had left them alone to discuss what they wanted, offering the full force of the great ceremony offered to _all_ soul matches united by one of the alarming not really geese.

“. . .Keith, are you okay?”

Keith put the cup down, winced at the crack it made - it didn’t break, fortunately, but that was harder than he’d intended - and looked at Shiro. “Shiro, I-” He took a deep, quick breath. “I never expected anything like this, I didn’t think it was _possible_ , but to find out that . . . soulmates are _real_ and that you’re mine?”

Shiro’s breath caught and his cheeks pinked again, and Keith set his jaw and pushed on. “I never would have expected it but the only way I would regret it is if it upsets you or- or pulls us apart.” he said firmly.

Shiro cleared his throat and twisted the cup before him around on the table.

“Are _you_ all right, Shiro?” Keith asked, biting his lip.

“I thought you might be choking on your drink.” Shiro said softly, and Keith froze. He closed his eyes, wincing. “Keith,” he startled as Shiro’s hand slid over his forearm, looking over, “I. . .” Shiro’s cheeks were rosier now, but he was smiling slightly and his eyes were clear and bright. “I wouldn’t ever have thought this . . . either, but Keith. . .” His expression softened, eyes warm. “I’m . . . very happy. I’ve always. . .” He cleared his throat and looked away. “Well. It’s always- Sort of been you. For me.”

Keith’s heart thumped painfully, then turned over in his chest with a flutter. “Oh.” He rose and stepped to Shiro, twisting his arm to catch Shiro’s hand before it could slip away, his free hand brushing Shiro’s cheek. “No one but you for me.” he said, and Shiro leaned towards him a little, making him think. . .

Keith bent and hesitated just long enough to meet Shiro’s eyes for a moment before he closed his own and kissed Shiro softly. It felt like a spark passed between them and Shiro made a breathy little sound, stretching up to press just a little more firmly against Keith’s mouth.

Keith smiled, breaking the kiss and rubbing his nose against Shiro’s. He laughed, soft and surprised and sweet, and they traded several more soft, slow kisses before finally drawing away from one another.

“Happy?” Keith asked softly, letting his hand trail down from Shiro’s cheek to his shoulder.

Shiro’s lips curved into the sweetest smile, and Keith’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“So much.” Shiro said, low and sincere, twining his fingers with Keith’s. He laughed a little, and Keith stepped closer, drawn thoughtlessly to him. “Perhaps we should take them up on the blessed, fancy wedding.” he suggested, tilting his head and squeezing Keith’s hand, drawing it closer to his chest.

Keith paused, then smiled. “We should.” he agreed, and Shiro blinked rapidly. “They would be happy to, and we. . .”

“You- You want that?” Shiro asked, his voice wavering.

Keith tensed uncomfortably. “You don’t?” he asked, stomach twisting unpleasantly.

“I. . . Not that I don’t want it, only. . .” Shiro shifted a little in his chair. “This is new, Keith, what if it’s . . . _not_ what you want? Soulmates or-” He faltered, looking away.

“Nothing could make me not want you.” Keith said simply. “In any form that takes. My soulmate. My husband.” _His_ voice faltered there. “My friend. My galaxy, Shiro, always,” he reached out, tracing Shiro’s cheek with a fingertip, “if only it’s what you want, I would be happy to marry you right now.”

Shiro looked up at him, a shadowed look in his eyes.

“If you don’t,” Keith said, squeezing his hand, “I will still adore you. It is very quick.” He paused, debating, then pressed on. “We’re fighting a millennia old war, we’re a tiny crew on a giant ship. It’s a chance, a moment, that may not come again any time soon.” Or at all, Keith was all too aware. “I would be happy to marry you _now_ , here, on this planet where they want to celebrate us. I would be happy to get back on the Castle of Lions with you as we are right now.” he said honestly. “What would you choose, Shiro?”

Shiro licked his lips, then nodded, taking a breath. “You’re right,” he tilted his head, smiling, “I can’t imagine ever _not_ wanting you, Keith. You’re just. . .”

“What?” Keith asked, frowning a little when Shiro only laughed. “Shiro?”

“You’re very bold.” Shiro said, and tugged him down. “It’s not a bad thing. Even I sometimes forget, though.” He kissed Keith quickly. “Let’s tell them we want to get married.”

Keith’s spreading grin made kissing Shiro a little more difficult, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing either.


End file.
